


Stars are only visible in darkness

by Alnaira



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cancerverse, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Future Fic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sibling Incest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, написанный на второй, третий и пятый левел Фандомной Битвы-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Круг опоясывает Землю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адам Варлок/Гамора, романс

Гамора смотрела на затылок Адама, вызолоченный отсветами взрывов, и думала, кем он обернется.  
Лицо Магуса было фиолетовым (как у её отца; метка власти, метка проклятых), а рот — спазматически сведенным в оскале. Он смеялся, и его вело от собственной силы, не принадлежащей этому времени. Это Магуса Адам, должно быть, видел в полированном металле обшивки и меча Гаморы.  
Богиня сияла, точно солнце, раскаленная добела звезда. Она слепила до рези в глазах, а протуберанцы красного в её одежде неприятно ложились на перенагрягшиеся сосуды. Регенерация могла вынести и не такое, но это было раздражающе вне физиологии, то, что она не сумела контролировать. Гамора плохо выносила её, яркий свет слабил.  
Адам был золотым, как земные мед и янтарь, как ровное пламя, как жар, обыкновенно слишком спокойный для Гаморы, и оборачивающийся в сердце сверхновой в то же время. Она знала цену его силе и доброте, и страхам, видела отблеск беловолосого отражения из будущего, была рядом, когда он помнил её и, возродившись, встретил снова.  
Кем бы он не обернулся…  
Гамора знала Адама любым, Адам знал Гамору любой.  
Он найдет её.


	2. Вот розмарин — это для памятливости: возьмите, дружок, и помните

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейсон Спартанский/Мередит Квилл, романс, кода к Guardians of the Galaxy 0.1

История слишком банальная: все равно, кем был отец твоего ребенка — принцем из космоса или случайным парнем в баре.   
Думая о Джейсоне, Мередит по цепочке ассоциаций приходила к мифу об аргонавтах и украденном троне Ясона. Там все плохо закончилось.   
Золотоволосый принц-инопланетянин, он выглядел так уместно в её старом доме, её гараже и в её постели. Здесь тоже все закончится плохо.   
Мередит знала — с того первого дня, когда Джейсон лежал весь в повязках, не приходя в себя — что он вернется домой рано или поздно. Она помогала ему чинить корабль и показала «Новую надежду». Когда Звезда Смерти взорвалась, он порывисто подался вперед, а потом раскритиковал всю технику в фильме. Джейсон был забавным. Для прекрасного золотоволосого принца инопланетной империи черти где в космосе.  
Он забудет о ней, конечно. Отвоюет свой трон и женится на ком там у них принято. Мередит нашла в себе здравомыслие подготовиться к этому, но его было недостаточно, чтобы не влюбиться.  
Её дом стал твердой землей посреди круговерти, передышкой в войне — бинты, и чудом найденный анатомический словарь (на всякий случай), и лекарства, которые Мередит с каменным лицом скупила в аптеке, и призрак Спарты за небом.  
Она много об этом думала накануне последней ночи и потом, кутаясь в одеяло, глядя, как поднимается пыль на дороге.   
Не забывай меня. Говорят, принцы должны держать свое слово.  
Мередит — не забудет.


	3. Дайте мне свои руки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кансерверс!Ванда Максимова, Отмстители. Капитан Марвел не хотел умирать

Дайте мне свои руки.

Сбитые с толку, они вышли от Мар-Велла (Лорда Мар-Велла) и остановились. Алая пленка магии хаоса обнимала Ванду, точно кокон, защитный кокон. Её ударило болью, и ужасом, и отвращением. Закричав, она упала на пол и заметила, как на щите Стива проступает нечестивый знак.

Дайте мне свои руки.

Аватара Смерти принесли в жертву. Ванда видела это своими глазами, она стояла позади Мар-Велла (Лорда Мар-Велла) и смотрела; от него шло нестерпимое зловоние. Он поднял ритуальный нож и вонзил его в сердце Аватара Смерти. В тот же миг скверна, сочившаяся из теней, обрела форму — она пожрала демонов, владык Ада, богов Старых и меньших и наконец сами Абстракции. Магия Ванды переменилась тоже, в её руках пульсировало гнилостное зеленоватое свечение.

Черная огромная паучиха подползла к ней, ловко перебирая конечностями, и наклонила голову с рыжими волосами, слепленными в щупальца. 

— Фтагн! — сказала Джулия Карпентер.

Дайте мне свои руки.

Забавляясь, Джанет отложила яйца в глазницу Фьюри. Отмстители распяли его и вскрыли ему брюхо, а он сопротивлялся Жизни, что деформировала, исцеляя, кости и внутренности. Джанет, покрытая блестящим красным панцирем, прыгнула на лицо Фьюри. Полупрозрачная скорлупа её яиц лопнула, из них выбежали муравьи и облепили его всего, поедая. Плоть вокруг них шла пузырями. Фьюри кричал проклятия, перемешанные с именами Многогранных.

Живой труп, бывший Мар-Веллом (Лордом Мар-Веллом), улыбался. На земле рядом с ним лежал, корчась, Хэнк Пим. Лужа крови под ним воняла так же сильно, как и гниль Мар-Велла (Лорда Мар-Велла). Он не успел увеличиться, и нога его, отстреленная Фьюри, была нормального размера. Её дергало, как лягушачью лапу в прыжке. Лениво шевелились отростки сухожилий. Никто больше не умирал; от Империи Кри и до рубежей вселенной все были прокляты и стали чудовищами, смутно напоминающими себя прежних. Грязь эта разъедала Ванду. Она не сменила облик, но её невозможно было спасти. 

Дайте мне свои руки.

Вижн был таким чистым, таким невозможно чистым. Он в последний раз коснулся щеки Ванды и пропал в небе, покидая Землю. Над Нью-Йорком вставало зараженное солнце.  
Ванда отвернулась и воскликнула:

— Отмстители, к бою!


	4. Но ненасытившаяся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Медуза/Кристал, принуждение, связывание, тентаклеволосы

Гены Болтагонов были испорчены безумием, а гены Амакелинов — непокорностью. Они равно не устраивали Совет, дочери прошлого короля и сыновья, что этот титул завоевали. Медуза восставала против воли, которую ей навязывали, а Кристал — против воли Медузы. Она была непослушной младшей сестрой.

Медуза любила её, но требовала подчинения как королева. Возражений она не терпела. И как старшая сестра, Медуза оставалась вправе наказывать Кристал; она принимала это. Таков был уклад в семьях Нелюдей, сотах внутри единого рода. 

Юность, в которую Кристал позволяла себе дерзости, прошла, но между ней и Медузой переменилось немногое. Она приходила в королевскую спальню, огромную и пустую без Черного Грома, и вставала на колени перед кроватью. Прозрачные, расшитые камнями одежды Медузы текли к склоненной голове Кристал.

— Ты снова ослушалась меня, сестра, — говорила она, — и будешь за это наказана.

— Как прикажет моя повелительница, — отвечала Кристал, глядя ей в лицо без дозволения.

Волосы Медузы приходили в движение. Пряди, способные по её воле сломать хребет, оплетали Кристал и поднимали над полом. Давление их было незначительным. Кристал на это досадовала: не самая сильная физически, она, впрочем, могла вынести больше. Она хотела вынести больше. Потому Кристал никогда не надевала свой костюм, когда шла к Медузе. Тонкая многоцветная материя рвалась легко, если немного помочь ей на молекулярном уровне. Волосы тогда касались голой кожи и сжимали сильнее; Кристал начинала едва слышно, будто стыдливо стонать, и это распаляло Медузу.

— Ты слишком наслаждаешься своим наказанием, — вставая, заключала она, и пряди поменьше, тонкие и хлесткие, плетьми рассекали ткань на плечах и бедрах Кристал. 

Затем они били её, освобожденную, по спине и ягодицам. Следы сходили быстро, но не послевкусие удовольствия. Извиваясь в разорванном платье, Кристал нарочно подставлялась им и вскрикивала. Медуза нежно гладила её обнаженную грудь, невесомо сжимала соски и била снова — между ног. Кристал переставала владеть своим возбуждением, вскидывала бедра, провоцируя, трогать еще, резче, сильнее. Когда Медуза не отвечала, она сама ласкала клитор, трогала набухшие складки, водя пальцем вокруг кончиков волос.

Такое бывало нечасто. Медуза отводила её руки, раздвигала ноги шире и, сердясь, сплетала прядь настолько толстую, что она заполняла Кристал целиком. Больше ей не позволяли двигаться самой — путы держали крепко. От сильных, быстрых толчков Кристал кричала в полный голос. Временами Медуза использовала подходящие по форме игрушки. Одной она затыкала Кристал рот, заставляя облизывать, а другой растягивала её анус. 

Сама Медуза не разрешала к себе прикасаться. Кристал обмякала, обессиленная, мокрая от пота и смазки, едва способная дышать, и она подходила к ней. 

— Твое наказание закончено, — с мягкой улыбкой произносила Медуза и целовала Кристал в лоб. — Ты достойно выдержала его, сестра, я тобой горжусь.

Она была королевой и поступала как должно. Но, приводя себя в порядок, Кристал вспоминала очертания тела под волнами одежд и мечтала о её непокорности.


	5. Сестра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гамора/Анджела, фьючер фик (задание: техника безопасности)

Гамора подстерегла её на Индигарре. 

Бесплодные земли занесло песком. Храмы мертвых богов были давным-давно разграблены, кости строений лежали обглоданные ветром. Шаттл Гамора оставила видимым. Оптический датчик в линзах шлема среагировал на цель и резко приблизил изображение. Золотая броня Анджелы была изъедена выстрелами и следами клинков, но сверкала ярко, как в прежние дни. 

Свергнув Всематерь, асы провозгласили её царицей Алдриф. Она над ними посмеялась. Анджелу из Хэвена заочно приговорили к казни за военные преступления. Гаморе было наплевать на Галактический Совет, она взялась за работу, считая это дружеской услугой. 

Анджела знала о ней. Она шла, держась открытого пространства, затем прорубила себе вход в сфере, заключенной среди холмов, и скрылась внутри. Волосы её вспыхнули и погасли. Гамора дезактивировала шлем. Поднявшийся ветер заметал следы Анджелы, пролом кривился, как пасть с выбитыми зубами. Когда она согласилась, Совет мгновенно забыл, за что приговорил её — все, кроме нового императора Спарты. Это было достойно. 

Ни разу Анджела не отказала Гаморе в хорошем бою, нечему меняться и теперь. В куполе храма были выбоины, подсвеченные солнцем. Гамора вошла с пустыми руками. Меч в спинных ножнах грел её сквозь одежду.

— Леди Гамора, — произнесла Анджела, не двигаясь с места.

Им нечего было сказать друг другу. Сестринство стерлось в труху много после ухода Анджелы, но Гамора отучила себя полагаться на воспоминания. Из уважения она кивнула: «Анджела» и атаковала. 

Гамора и вполовину не знала её нынешнюю манеру боя, но радовалась ей, как и тем приемам, что узнавала. Она сбросила плащ, оставшись полунагой, как Анджела. Чувствовать разогревшуюся кровь доставляло Гаморе удовольствие. Она рассекла алтарь и очутилась вплотную к Анджеле; вблизи было видно, что её красные ритуальные татуировки потускнели. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросила Анджела.   
— Я должна, — выдохнула Гамора и срезала прядь её волос.

Казалось, Анджеле такой ответ был в радость. Гамора предвидела её атаку и поддалась, упала на расколотые каменные плиты. На миг она с досадой подумала, что ошиблась, но Анджела легла сверху. На ней по-прежнему легко проступали и пропадали кровоподтеки. Гамора положила ладонь Анджеле на затылок и увидела, как будет дальше: она сожмет её шею бедрами и подождет хруста, а затем отделит голову от дела. Ускоренная регенерация плохо справлялась со смертью мозга. 

Впрочем, у Гаморы было еще время решить. Она никуда не спешила.


End file.
